


An Agonizing Miracle

by tinkchet



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkchet/pseuds/tinkchet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a first person account of one person's dealing with his own mortality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Agonizing Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the canon characters of Emergency! but do own the original characters. I am not making any money from this. This is purely a work of fiction. Complete

An agonizing miracle

 

chapter one

 

Today started off like any other. We were all on time, well, almost. As usual, Gage just made it.

 

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence. One of these days, Gage, you just might get here early, huh?"

 

Smiling guiltily, John stood a little straighter. "Yes, cap, sorry."

 

Cap then assigned us our work duties. I got cooking, and of course, everyone moaned.

 

"Just you wait, guys. I'll fix us something real special."

 

"Yeah, sure Kelly, sure. What is it-green hash?"

 

Everyone laughed at Mike's joke, even me. Especially since I had NO idea what I could make to surprise them. I am no gourmet cook-my specialty is hash and Irish stew!

 

Going over to Marco, who was cleaning the dorm, I sweet-talked, "Hey, Marco, mi amigo, my pal."

 

Marco looked suspiciously at me and then laughed, knowing my predicament.

 

"You have NO idea what to make, huh? Chet, c'mon, we'll figure something out."

 

As we were looking through a recipe book, the klaxons sounded. Impulsively I ripped a recipe for Chicken ala king out of the book, saying, "Marco, we'll stop at the store later."

 

"STATION 51, STATION 60, STRUCTURE FIRE 2345 ELM STREET. CROSS STREET PINE."

 

"KMG 365 STATION 51 RESPONDING STRUCTURE FIRE 2345 ELM. TIME OUT 10:08"

 

The engine and squad sped to the scene, where Chief McConnike instructed us to cover the South side. Roy and John prepared to enter the building looking for possible victims.

 

The fire turned out to be easier to contain than we had anticipated. There were no injuries, victims or Code Is.

 

I asked Captain Stanley if we could stop at Alpha-Beta on our way back so I could pick up the stuff for dinner. Man, I wish he had said NO.

 

Marco and I went into the store while Mike and Cap stayed with the engine.

 

Grabbing a basket, I proceeded to gather the ingredients for Chicken ala King. As we were finishing, we both agreed to get a nice apple pie for desert. 

 

Walking over to the bakery department, everything felt odd, almost deathly still. 

 

Suddenly we heard, "Ok, Give me the money or I'm going to start shooting!"

 

Crouching behind a display, Marco and I saw a young girl of about nineteen holding a baker hostage with a gun. Her hand was awfully shaky.

 

"Hey, Chet, I bet she's high. Look at her eyes, man. I'm calling it in."

 

"HT 51 to Engine 51, come in."

 

"Engine 51 to HT 51. What is taking so long, Marco?"

 

"Cap, we walked into some kind of hostage situation. We are in the bakery department and a young girl is holding the baker hostage. We need the cops here and I think you should alert Roy and John."

 

"You two be careful. Get out of there."

 

Stupidly I took the HT and told the Captain, "Cap, I think we can get to the girl without anyone getting hurt. She looks really scared. Maybe if Marco or I could just talk to her, she'll calm down.

 

"NO, Chet. DON'T! That's an order, Kelly. Let the police handle it. You get your butts out here NOW!"

 

Being a stubborn Irishman, I figured I was right. I stood up and completely blocked out Marco and the Cap.

 

Sauntering casually over to the bakery, I smiled and said, "Hi! What do we have here?"

 

The girl panicked even more and pushed the baker into a palette of trays and began shooting wildly and screaming.

I ran around to get in back of her, when she, quickly and VERY calmly, turned to me.

 

I will NEVER forget that look of pure insane evil. I was so shocked; I felt I was rooted to the spot.

 

She aimed her gun and shot. I was so stunned I didn't even feel the bullet or realize I'd been shot.

 

She turned to run, but then turned and shot me again! That one I felt enter my chest. I figured I was dead then and there.

 

I looked down to see my turnout coat saturated with blood.

The next thing I saw was the girl running the other way.

 

"Watch out, Marco! She has a gun!" I tried to turn to warn him, but my world was spinning. I saw colors I never knew existed.

 

I felt numb all over, no pain, just numb, like my whole body was frozen in time.

 

I could have sworn I had turned toward Marco, but suddenly I was eye-eye with the floor. I didn't even remember falling!

 

chapter two

 

 

Suddenly I heard, very faintly, "CHET!? Chet? Oh, God, NO Chet!"

 

Someone was calling me, but I was too far away to answer. Suddenly this someone turned me over and I felt so much pain I screamed.

 

The blood was pouring out of my chest and arm and I felt myself going farther and farther away. All in all, I was calm and not really frightened. I was more curious as to what the hell had happened to me. For the life of me, I couldn't remember.

 

Suddenly I felt deep intense pain and then nothing. I guess I passed out.

 

Marco had called it in and by the time Chet fell, John, Roy, Stanley and Mike were there. John had turned Chet over to ascertain his injuries and was shocked to see two bullet holes in his friend.

 

Roy called it in, "Rampart. This is Squad 51. We have a Code 

I gunshot wound. Fireman Chet Kelly is the victim of a multiple shooting during a robbery. Left shoulder bullet wound with no apparent exit wound. Midsternal chest wound with no apparent exit wound. Patient is now unconscious. Standby for vitals."

 

"Ten four 51."

 

"Vitals are 88/50, Pulse is 135 and bounding, Respirations are 10 and very shallow. There are diminished breath sounds both lungs. Skin is cyanotic and cool to touch. Sending a strip lead II."

 

"Ten four 51. Start IV Ringer's Lactate 100cc/hr. Prepare for airway or tracheostomy insertion. O2 at 4L/min via rebreather mask.

 

SQUAD 51. PATIENT IS IN DEFIB. Shock at 200 Watts STAT."

 

Roy grabbed the paddles and shocked Chet with no conversion.

 

He tried again at 200 Watts, no luck. He upped the machine to 300 and tried again, this time Chet came back. 

 

"Rampart, victim is back after 300 Watts shock. It took three times, Rampart."

 

"OK, 51. I recommend you continue CPR for victim to keep his heart going. Stop now for 10 seconds."

 

As John stopped compressions, he and Roy saw that Chet's heart was again beginning to fade.

 

"Squad 51. Continue CPR to assist patient and transport stat."

 

"Ten four Rampart. Squad 51 out."

 

They loaded Chet carefully into the ambulance with Roy now doing compressions and Johnny bagging him. His color was ashen and to his fellow crewmates, he looked dead. The only time his chest rose and fell was when John bagged him.

 

Marco drove the squad while the Captain and Mike drove over to Rampart in the engine.

 

 

chapter three

 

 

All the while Marco prayed that Chet would survive. "Dear God, please let my best friend live. He is always trying to help others. He really is a good man."

 

Suddenly Marco saw the ambulance pull over and stop. He parked the squad and ran over to help.

 

"Marco, we have a problem. Chet is hemorrhaging from his nose and ears. Get me some gauze packing from the squad. Let's get him outside, Roy, maybe we can work better."

 

Roy agreed and they, still doing compressions, got him outside. 

 

Calling it in, Marco tried to remain calm, "Rampart, This is squad 51, we have an emergency. He is now bleeding profusely from his nose and ears. CPR continuing. John says the compressions are making the bleeding worse. BP is now 80/60."

 

"Squad 51, stop compressions and send a lead, please."

 

"Ten four Rampart. This will be lead two."

 

"Ten four. Getting a NSR, although bradycardic at 48 beats per minute. Please get me another set of vitals and a neuro check. Thank you"

 

"Ten four. BP 90/70, respirations 14 and shallow, still with diminished bilateral breath sounds, pulse 139. Victim continues to hemorrhage from chest, left shoulder, nose and ears. Pupils fixed and dilated. Unconscious-nonresponsive to any stimuli, including sternal rub. Negative for reflexes."

 

"Ten four 51. Continue transporting patient. Maintain IV and EKG. Stop CPR at this time. Continue O2 at this time. ETA?"

 

"Approximately two minutes, Rampart."

 

Hanging up the base phone, Dr. Early looked over at Dixie and saw the tears in her eyes. 

 

"I'm sorry, Joe, it's just that Chet is so young. You don't think he's gonna make it, do you?"

 

"No, Dix, I don't. Or if he does, the poor guy is brain dead, which in my opinion, is worse. Especially for someone who seemed to enjoy life as much as he did. I wonder if Roy and John have figured the same?"

 

"I don't think John would-he's too young. But, yeah, I think Roy probably knows." 

 

The ambulance arrived at Rampart and Dr. Early met them at the door. He could tell by the forlorn looks on Roy and John that they knew what was going on.

 

Waiting for Marco, both paramedics agreed not to show their true feelings to their crewmates. They had to be strong for them, especially for Marco.

 

Walking to the waiting area, Marco went over and sat in a corner. John and Roy both went to look out the window.

 

"Hey Roy. What do you think his chances are? I mean, he's gonna live, right?"

 

"Well, Junior, to be perfectly honest, I just don't know. If that bullet is too close to his heart,...that could account for the bleeding. But remember he also was unconscious a long time and the anoxia from oxygen deprivation is a complication, too."

 

"Are you saying he could be brain damaged?"

 

Roy nodded.

 

"Oh, damn, Roy, that's worse than dead. Man, poor Chet would never want to live like a vegetable. I know I wouldn't, would you?"

 

Roy looked his partner right in the eye and said, "NO, no, Johnny I wouldn't. I could never put Joanne and the kids and my friends and family through that. And I bet Chet feels the same. But I have a feeling we are losing a friend here more than anything."

 

At that, John just stared out the window and thought of all the good times he'd had with Chet and the Phantom. To himself, he said, "Hey Chet! What are you doing to me, buddy!? Gonna make me lose out on getting my revenge! C'mon, can't do that!"

 

Roy was also "talking" to Chet, "Chet, I don't know if you can hear me, but man, I am going to miss you, buddy. When you get up there, watch over Johnny ok?"

 

 

chapter four

 

"Roy, Roy? I hear you. What do you mean if I don't make it? Huh? Where am I?"

 

I looked around and saw myself on a stretcher in an emergency room with people hovering over me, taking blood, vital signs, sticking needles and everything. Suddenly it all came back to me.

 

"OH MY GOD! I'M DEAD!"

 

"No, Chester, not yet."

 

I looked over and saw a vision in white beckoning me and saying, "Chester B. Kelly, you are not dead yet, but it is very close. You have a very hard decision to make and it will take time. During this time, your friends will continue to wait and worry, while the doctors will continue to work feverishly on you. You must make a decision of life or death. Only you will be able to choose."

 

I looked and laughed, "That's easy, I definitely choose to live."

 

"No, Chet, it is not that simple. First you must see how your life has affected you and others and how your future will affect you and those around you. 

 

You are in a plane between life and death-you call it Limbo, I believe. Here you will be shown the paths of your past, present, and future. This is where someone in your situation comes to decide if they want to live or die."

 

"Oh, I see. So according to my life's present and future, I get to decide. OK, I think I get it. It's a little frightening, though. Especially when I saw my friends pounding on my chest. Am I dead down there?"

 

"Well, according to your standards, your heart has stopped, but they will restart it, but you won't feel anything they do to you. Until you leave here, you will be completely unresponsive to human stimulation of any kind. You cannot hear or feel them, can you?"

 

I nodded no and suddenly realized my mother and brother had arrived.

 

 

chapter five

 

 

"Ok, then, would you like to get started, Chet? We usually begin with the past."

 

"Sure, ok. One question, how long in human terms does this take? My mom will be ok, won't she?"

 

"Your mother is stronger than you think, she is going to be sad, of course, but yes, she will be ok. 

 

For you, it will seem like days, Chester. But for your friends, less than two hours will pass and they won't stop working on you until YOU have made your decision, this I promise. IT IS REALLY IN YOUR HANDS, CHESTER B. KELLY."

 

"Ok, I guess." I was still very unsure of what was happening, but I had a funny feeling I had better resolve myself to the fact that this is the last I will be seeing my friends and family. I wasn't exactly sad. I couldn't have explained the feeling if I had tried, I'd NEVER felt this way before. 

 

"I guess this is how the end is." I thought to myself and followed the 'vision'.

 

"Hey, Listen, what is your name or whatever?" 

 

"Chet, my name is Angela, and I have been assigned to guide you on this path." 

 

chapter six

 

 

Suddenly I found myself in Ireland and watching myself as a little boy. I was running and jumping and Grandpa Kelly was smiling and laughing. "Chet, me son. You are a very active little boy. Lizzie, this little one here is the life of the party!"

 

Suddenly he picked me up, twirled me and laughed and I yelled in glee. Grandpa stopped and dropped me, grabbing his chest and moaning. My mother ran over and yelled, "Papa, what is it?"

 

"Me heart! I can't breathe. Take the boy away, Liz. He shouldn't see his grandpa like this. Don't worry, Chester, me son, I'll play with you again later. Grandpa loves you very much!"

 

My father came over and helped him to lie down, while my mother carried me, kicking and screaming, away from my grandfather! She then called the doctor who came twenty minutes later. But he was twenty minutes too late! Grandpa had died and I felt like I had killed him.

 

I looked at my "Guide" with hate in my heart. "Why did you do that? Is that supposed to help me decide!? Well, then I should die, OK? I killed my grandfather."

 

"No, Chet," she said gently, "You did not kill your grandfather. It was his time. I had to show you that to help you overcome your guilt. You see, if you decide to die now, you are going before your prescribed time. All humans have a set time, but with the way life is, sometimes it comes early, as in your case."

 

"Ok, if I decide to live, how much longer do I have?"

 

Suddenly 'Angela' looked away from me and I got the distinct feeling there was something wrong.

 

"What is going on? C'mon, don't I have the right to know my own future?"

 

"Chet, if you decide to live, you have fifteen more years. But please, don't ask me anymore on it until you've seen more. Please."

 

"Ok, So if I live, I'll live for only fifteen years. That means I'll be forty-three when I die. That'll still give me some time, ok! Let's get on with this then."

 

The next memory I saw was my dad working at a fire. He was a hose jockey, like me.

 

I closed my eyes in memory. He had died fighting a blaze and I really didn't want to see it. "Please I don't need to see my dad die, OK?"

 

"No, Chet, you won't. But YOU NEED TO SEE THIS."

 

When I opened my eyes, I saw the guys back at the station.

My dad was a prankster like me and enjoyed teasing his crewmates. 

 

"Hey, Kelly, I bet you are teaching your kids to be just like you."

 

Mike Kelly just laughed and said, "You bet, boys. Me youngest, Chet, is becoming a fine young phantom, too. He will make a great fireman, too, one day. You'll see. He is only six years old and already has a reputation of being a prankster in school. Me wife gets angry but the nuns can't help but love him, especially when he bats those brown eyes of his. Like a puppy, he is, when he does that. Those nuns have a very special place in their hearts for that small Dublin lad!"

 

Everyone laughed at this. 

 

Suddenly that faded and I saw my folks at my high school graduation where I had made class valedictorian. They were so proud!

 

Then I saw myself graduating from the fire academy with mom and Den there. Mom was crying and said to me, "Oh, Chester, your father would be so proud of you. You've fulfilled his dreams. I'm sure he is smiling down from heaven right now."

 

I looked at 'Angela' and didn't know what to say.

"I know this is hard, Chet, but you MUST see all to decide."

 

"Yeah, I know. But, I've a question. If I die, will I really see all my dead friends and relatives? I need to know."

 

"Yes, Chet, you will. But not the way that you saw them while alive. It is a totally different existence with a different time and space than Earth."

 

"Ok, I guess." Now I was really getting confused and a little nervous, but I did want to see dad again.

 

chapter seven

 

The next thing I saw was Station 51, where the phantom was teasing his pigeon. I laughed as I saw Johnny get hit with a water bomb in his face from the pot he was looking into. 

 

"CHET! I swear I'll get my revenge!"

 

"BWAHAHA! Johnny. One of these centuries, maybe!"

 

I then saw the station work together at a fire when Mike got hurt and how I had helped save his life. 

 

chapter eight

 

Then suddenly I was back in the present and reliving what led up to this.

 

"DAMN! So that is my life up to now, huh? Not too much to speak of, I guess. What does the future hold?"

 

"Well, Chet, if you are truly ready, I will show you. But prepare yourself; this may be very frightening and traumatic. '

 

"Ok, Why not get it over with? I've gotta know, so let's go. Is this a future that can be changed in any way?"

 

"No, Chet this is what your future really holds in store for you."

 

I looked down and saw Dr. Brackett stand back and remove bloody gloves. "Well, he's back. Thank God!"

 

I saw my eyes were opened. 

 

"Hey, Chet, pal. Welcome back. We had a pretty rough ride there for a while, but I think it's over. Can you hear me?"

 

I saw myself nod, but for some reason I knew I didn't comprehend what was being said to me. I could see the confusion and fear in my eyes. It was very strange to see. I tried to talk, but couldn't because of the breathing tube in my mouth. 

 

The scene suddenly changed and I saw myself now lying in bed, with an IV and staring at TV, but not watching it. Especially since there was a soap opera on! I HATE THOSE!

What was going on?

 

Marco came into my room, bringing a brightly colored balloon and smiling. "Hey, Chet. How are you today, pal?"

 

I didn't acknowledge his presence in any way, until he came over and shut the TV. Then I started mumbling and grabbing for the remote. I was acting like I was retarded or something.

 

"What is going on?! Am I brain damaged in some way?"

 

"Yes, Chet, if you choose life, you will be severely brain damaged from lack of oxygen. You will be totally dependent on others for all your needs, for the rest of your life. Your speech does return, but only minimally. You will not be able to swallow and will need to be fed via a tube into your stomach."

 

"Show me more!" I said angrily, already knowing the decision to be made.

 

"OK, Chet, this is five years later."

 

I saw myself living in a nursing home with pictures and drawings of fire engines all around me. I had a foley, feeding tube, and sat in a wheel chair staring blankly into space.

 

"ENOUGH!" I yelled. "I CHOOSE TO DIE! God, that is not living, that is worse than death. None of my friends or family should have to see me like that. God, I'm only twenty-eight years old. I wouldn't wish that 'existence' on my worst enemy. End it now, ok?"

 

"Yes, Chet, I understand, and that is the decision I thought you would come to."

 

"One favor, if I may, a last request?"

 

"Sure"

 

"Roy asked me to take care of Johnny. Is there some way I can? I really will miss all my friends, and would like to see them and my family once in a while, can I?"

 

"No problem, Chet. Johnny can use all the guardian angels he can get. That boy is a handful and also you will be able to see your friends and family later. That will all be explained, I promise."

 

"Now, if you are ready, I will prepare you for the transformation to occur."

 

I looked at her and shook my head yes.

 

"Ok, first of all, you will be sent back to yourself and then you will regain consciousness long enough to see your friends and family. Dr. Brackett will be removing the tubes because you are dying and you are completely competent. He will have asked you if you wish all heroic measures to be stopped and you will have nodded yes. After the tube is removed, you will be able to talk and say what you wish to him, your friends and family. I am not sure of the time frame, but I do know you will be in a room and not alone when the end comes. I do not know who will be there, but I promise you will not be alone and it will be someone close. Ok? Are you ready?"

 

Nodding yes, the next thing I knew I heard Dr. Brackett speaking to me.

 

chapter ten

 

"Chet? Can you hear or understand me? It's Dr. Brackett and I need to know if you can understand. Please nod or blink your eyes."

 

I nodded my head weakly. 

 

"OK, Chet, here goes. Do you remember what happened?" I nodded. "Well, do you want the truth?" I nodded again.

 

"Well, Chet the reason you haven't been taken to surgery is you are much too weak. The bullet is imbedded in your aorta, that is the main artery of the heart, my friend. What that means is, if I try to remove it, you will die, but if I leave it there, you will die because it will dislodge itself with every breath and beat of your heart."

 

I just stared at him and nodded my head, completely floored by what I was just told. I was dying!!!

 

"Ok, here goes. I can make you as comfortable as possible and give you a chance to get your affairs in order or I can operate."

 

I shook my head no.

 

"Ok, Chet, I guess you are saying you want a chance to get your affairs in order. Huh?"

 

Shaking my head, I slowly lifted my hand and motioned for the tube to be removed.

 

Dr. Brackett smiled and laid my hand at my side and said, "Ok Chet. I will remove the tube. But please no moving around ok?"

 

Shaking my head yes, I tried to smile, all the while trying to come to grips with dying at twenty-eight years old.

 

chapter eleven

 

 

After the tube was removed, I was cleaned up and transferred to a room in ICU. Dr. Brackett had told me I would be allowed only minimal movement to prevent dislodging the bullet and if I felt any pain to call for the nurse right away. I was hooked to a heart monitor and heard my heart beating. 

 

"God, my heart sounds slow, doc. Is that why I feel so tired and weak?"

 

"Yes, Chet, the bullet has done massive damage to your heart and there is really nothing I can give you. Are you experiencing any pain or difficulty breathing?"

 

"No, not really. I feel ok, now. I guess as the bullet starts to move or whatever I'll feel pain, huh? It's gonna move, right?" Not really remembering what the doc had said before.

 

Dr. Brackett shifted his feet and looked at the floor. Finally he nodded and said, "Yes, Chet, I am afraid the bullet will move, it has moved slightly with every breath you've taken and with every beat of your heart. That is because of its location. I swear, it's almost like the bullet has become a part of you. I am really sorry."

 

Laughing, I said, "OW! I guess I better not laugh too much. It's not your fault. I guess this is God's plan for me. Has anyone told my mom yet?''

 

"I spoke with Dennis and he said he would explain it to her. She is a remarkably strong woman. She wants to stay here with you, but I recommend she go home. I promise I will allow anyone you want to be with you when you really need them. OK? I don't care if it's the whole fire department. Ok, Chet?"

 

I looked at this compassionate doctor and said, with tear-filled eyes, "Thank you for all you've done for me, Dr. Brackett. Yes, I agree mom should go home, but I will want her here, if you think she can handle it. How long do you think I have?"

 

"Chet, I can't predict the future, but I would venture to guess about three or four days. Not long. I am sorry."

 

"That's ok. Thanks for the honesty. God, three or four days. That's not really much time. Not even enough time for me to train another Phantom to take over for me. Poor Gage! Ok, I guess I need to speak to Dennis first, ok?"

 

"Sure, I'll go get him. Is there anything you need?"

 

"No, not right now. Thanks again, Dr. Brackett."

 

 

chapter twelve

 

 

My brother walked in and tried to smile. I smiled back at my older brother with love.

 

"Hey, Chet. How are you doing? Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Yes, Den, there is. But one question, did Dr. Brackett tell you what has happened and my prognosis?"

 

Looking down at the floor, Den nodded. He looked up and had tears in his eyes.

 

"GOD, Chet. Why you? I'm the cop, not you. Even mom said she never thought something like this would happen to you. She always knew we both had dangerous jobs, but I guess she always handled yours better cause of dad. She is really having a tough time dealing with this. But that is not important, what you want me to do for you is. Whatever it is, if I can, I promise you I will."

 

"You will be able to do this for me, brother. First of all, you will need to go see Captain Stanley. He has a form all firemen fill out with our last wishes on it. I need to see it, in case I want to make any changes. It's very important, ok? Then I want you to find me a good lawyer, or someone, who can help me make my last will, ok? I don't have too much, but I do have some things I want to leave some people. Do you think you can do this for me, Den?"

 

And as I was talking, I started to have a little trouble breathing and felt like my lungs were filling with fluid. I put my head down and felt very tired, suddenly.

 

"CHET!? Are you ok? All of a sudden, you don't look so good. I think I'd better get a nurse."

"Yeah," I wheezed, "I think you better. I think the damn bullet must have moved or something. God, Den, don't come back. Please go get me the stuff NOW! Dr. Brackett said it may take three or four days, but I think he's wrong. PLEASE HURRY! I need to do this before I die."

 

Dennis came over and kissed me and said, "Chet. Please try to relax. I will go get the nurse and then I'll do as you wish. I love you, kid and always will. Do you want me to send mom in?"

 

"No, not yet. Let's wait to see what the nurse says, and then I'll have her get mom, ok? I love you, too."

By the time the nurse came in, I was almost unconscious. I could feel myself slipping away. I begged for 'Angela' to wait until I had gotten my affairs in order like she had promised.

Suddenly I felt better and saw 'Angela'. 

 

"'Angela' you said I would be able to get my affairs in order before I died. Was that a lie? I feel like I'm dying now and I'm not even started."

 

"No, Chet. You are not dying yet. You will be able to get your affairs in order, that I promise. 

 

"Ok, I guess."

 

Suddenly I was back. I was again surrounded by medical staff and Dr. Brackett sighed and said, "Well, Chet, how are you feeling now?"

 

"Better, I can definitely breathe now. What happened? Did the bullet move?"

 

"No, Chet, not too much, anyway. Seems the bullet nicked your left lung and it deflated. I just put in a chest tube to help you breathe better. This is not going to do anything to prolong your suffering. We both agreed that you didn't want that, and I promise you this is nothing more than a help to you. I want you to be as comfortable as possible. In fact, I've ordered Morphine for you if you have any pain or trouble breathing. That is why you feel better. ok?"

 

"Yeah, I guess. Can I see my mom now?"

 

"Of course you can. I'll send her right in. Den went somewhere, I guess for you. I've already left word with the front desk and security that you can have visitors whenever you want and for as long as you want. Just try not to overtax yourself by cramming too much; that will only make you uncomfortable. I know your friends and family will understand. ok?"

 

"Ok, doc. Thanks so much. I do appreciate all that you've done for me. One thing, I know Gage and DeSoto are on duty now, so if they should come in, I'd love to see them if they have time, ok?"

 

"Ok, Chet. I'll let them know. Now let me go get your mom."

 

 

chapter thirteen

 

 

My mom came in and I could tell she'd been crying. She had her trusty Rosary beads wrapped around her hands and her eyes were red. She came over and gave me a hug and a kiss.

 

"Oh, Chester, me baby. How are ye feeling?"

 

Trying to allay her fears, I attempted to make light of the situation, but I should have known better. I could never fool mom.

 

"I'm ok, mom. Guess I'd better let Den handle the police work from now on, huh?"

"Oh, Chet! C'mon now, you know better. I can tell you are scared and I don't blame you. Son, you are dealing with something noone should have to deal with, not at twenty-eight years old anyway. How do you really feel? Please be honest with me?"

 

"Well, mom, to be honest. I AM TERRIFIED. I agree, twenty-eight is too damn young. My worst regret is that I will never be able to give you the grandkids you deserve. But, I do know one thing, I will be seeing dad and grandpa and grandma Kelly soon. Maybe God has a fire department and I can partner with dad. What do you think?"

Laughing a little, Mom answered, "OH, Chet, you can always make your old mom smile, can't you? You are so much like Mike Kelly, do you know that? I know your father always had a special place in his heart for you. Yes, Chester, maybe they do have a fire department up there you can join. Now where is Den?"

 

"I sent him to do a few errands for me. Mom, I've a favor. Would you be willing to take Tiger? He's only four years old and I know he loves you. You know he is a good cat. God, I am gonna miss that little ball of energy. I've plenty of food home and even extra cat litter. Please mom!"

 

"Of course, I will. Yes, I love Tiger too. He always greets me so gently and lovingly. I will gladly take him. Oh, by the way, I've decided not to sell the house after all, so Tiger can keep me company. I've realized how much I will miss the old homestead. Do you realize that is the house where you were born, literally?"

"Huh, what do you mean, mom?"

 

"Well, I never told you this, but I went into labor around eleven am and Den was in school and your dad was at work, so I was all alone. I made it to the phone, called the department, but by the time dad and the ambulance came, it was much too late. Even then you were pushy. Your uncle Mac ended up delivering you, which is why he is your Godfather."

 

Laughing, I said, "Man, I can just see Uncle Mac. He must have been beet red. Dad told me he fainted in the delivery room when Den was born. Did he do the same with me?"

 

"No, Chet, your dad was wonderful. He helped me through it. Maybe cause he was on duty, but he was really very professional, that is until you were officially born, then he was every bit the proud papa!"

 

"WOW! Thanks for the great story, mom. And thanks for taking Tiger. The only thing is watch his urine, he is prone to urine blockages and infections. Remember, he has already had two."

 

As we were talking, Den came back and greeted us both.

 

"Chet, I got the info from Captain Stanley. I also contacted Mike Jones, a friend of mine who is a lawyer specializing in wills. He will be here later on and help you. OK?"

 

"Thanks, Den. Now let me see that form."

 

Taking the info from Den, I read it over. Everything looked ok, except for one thing. I had written that if I died on the job I wanted Marco to do my eulogy, but I wanted to have my brother do it instead. "God," I said to myself, "How do I ask Den to do this? Oh, Hell, Chester B. Kelly, do you really have time to be subtle? NO"

 

"Den? Would you do my eulogy? I know it is a tough thing to ask, but I don't want anyone else to do it."

Choking back tears, Dennis looked at me for a minute and then haltingly answered, "I would be honored, Chet. Although I would rather it be a happier occasion, but yes, I will."

 

"Thanks brother. Also, mom and Dennis, I want a real Irish wake. I'm much too young to have people being sad around me. Johnny should have some fun-maybe I can even think of a last prank to pull on my pigeon. YEAH! I got it, Den, but only if you are willing. ok?"

 

Dennis laughed. "Sure, Phantom, what do you have in mind?"

"I'll tell you later, ok. Mom, you won't get angry if I do this, will you?"

 

"No, Chet I won't. It'll be a nice way to remember my son. And, yes, I agree. You deserve to have your life celebrated instead of mourned and a real Irish wake is the way to do it."

 

 

chapter fourteen

 

 

Mike Jones, Den's lawyer friend, came later that evening while Marco and Mike were there. I asked them to wait outside for a while, but not to leave. They both agreed.

 

"Well, Mr. Jones, did my brother tell what is happening?"

 

"Yes, Chet, he did. And please call me Mike? Do you know anything about making a will?"

 

"No, not really except from what I've read and seen on TV."

 

"OK, it's not very complicated for you and in your case, I promise it will be ready by tomorrow evening. I am personally going to take of it every step of the way to make sure it is. Now the first thing we need to discuss are your assets. Do you have any thing of value, either monetary or sentimental that you want to give to anyone?"

 

I nodded yes and began my list, "Well, my mom has already agreed to take me cat, Tiger. I've a barbed wire collection, a set of skis, a ham radio and license, some stock, Savings Bonds, a gold watch my dad gave me when I graduated High School, my car, checking and savings accounts, some jewelry, my fireman's gear, my Purple Heart from Viet Nam. I guess that's about it, I guess."

 

"Ok, do you have a TV, radio, any musical instruments, records, record player or 8 track player and tapes? These can also be left to people or sold or whatever you want to have done with any of your possessions."

 

"Oh, listen, I've also got a bunch of pictures, and some ideas of what I done with them. Can I do that?"

 

"Of course, Chet. What ever you want. Here is a copy of a will for you to look over." Mike fished around in his brief case and handed me a sample will. Man, did this make this all seem real now!

 

"Ok, Chet let's start with the monetary items. Do you wish to leave the stocks, Savings Bonds, and money to any one person in particular?"

"UM, I've never thought seriously about any of this, but I do know I want to give something to the Fireman's Widows and Orphan's Fund, as well as the Muscular Dystrophy Association. But I do want my mom to have some, too. I don't even know how much money I've got, I really don't. Is there some way you can find out for me?"

"Yes, Chet, there is. It is fairly simple, too. Are you Savings Bonds and Stocks in your house?"

"No, I have a safety deposit box at the Bank of America on Sixth and Flower where I do all my banking."

 

"That'll make it easier, then. All I need you to do is sign this form here, (again digging in his briefcase) and this will give me legal access to your funds. ok?"

 

"Sure, that's a good idea. I'd like, if it were possible, for my mom to get most of the ready cash, ok? And for the rest of the money to be divided evenly between the MDA and Fireman's Fund.

 

"No problem. Now about your jewelry, who would you like to give it to?"

"Well, Den is definitely getting my Gold Watch and mom is getting my Purple Heart. I guess the rest of my jewelry, except my high school ring. I want to wear that, ok? The rest can go to whoever wants it. I only have three pairs of cufflinks, three tie clasps and an ID bracelet an old girlfriend gave me."

 

"Ok. Knowing Den like I know him, he'll probably end up taking them. Now what about your other stuff."

 

"OK, This is gonna sound weird, but my most prized possession is my Barbed Wire Collection. I've been collecting it ever since I was in Nam, when I got impaled on some and had to be cut out of it. I made the medic give me the piece I got caught on and that started my collection. It's bigger than people think. In fact, I have it in my mom's garage. 

 

I'd like to leave it to John Gage, who is always teasing me about it. He is a paramedic/fireman at Station 51, and my personal pigeon. I love teasing the kid. He'll figure this is my final prank on him-he'll love it. Yeah, Gage gets the Barbed Wire, plus my guitar and records.

 

I'd like to leave my ham radio and equipment to my best friend and partner, Marco Lopez. 

 

To Captain Stanley, I would like to leave my radio. I know it isn't much, but it is an old radio I remade. I think he would like it.

 

To Mike Stoker, I leave my skis, to make up for the time when we went skiing and I busted his, by sitting on the one. 

 

To Roy DeSoto, I leave my eight-track player and tapes. He is always saying he wants one, but can't afford it with the kids and bills and all. 

 

To my mom, besides the money, I want to leave her my fireman's gear. Also my TV. Hers is ANCIENT and black and white, while mine is only a year old and color.

 

Is that ok? I'd love to distribute some pictures, if I can."

 

"Chet, you are doing just fine. One thing, we've been at this over an hour, do you want me to ask your friends to go?"

"Yeah, I guess, unless they've left already. God, where'd the time go?"

Mike got up and saw Marco and Mike still waiting. He told them he and Chet still had a lot of work to do and if they wanted to, they could leave, so Mike and Marco both went and said their goodbyes to Chet.

 

Mike returned and said, "Ok, Chet, now let's get back to work. Tell me about these pictures."

"Well, I've a bunch of mom and dad and Den and I, as well as a bunch of my friends and coworkers. I guess mom and Den could divide the family ones as they want. 

 

I've a great group shot of us at work I would really like Captain Stanley to have. It was taken right after he became our captain. I think he'd like it.

 

I have a couple of Johnny being the victim of the Phantom (That's me) that I think John would like to have, perhaps he'll burn them. But I also have a really nice one of him when he graduated from the Paramedic program I think he'd like to have.

 

For Roy, I've a few of him alone and with John and with his family I think he'll like.

 

For Mike, I've got some of him as well, plus one of him when we got the new engine. He is the engineer and that is his baby.

 

For Marco, my best friend, I have a few of us together, on and off duty I'd like him to have.

For Marie, my favorite cousin, I have a great one of her when she graduated nursing school I think she'll like. 

 

The other pictures mom and Den could decide what to do with. I do have a portrait of the three of us that I think mom might want. Also a crucifix in my bedroom mom gave me and she might want it back."

 

"Ok, that's pretty thorough and very clear. Now this is going to be a bit more difficult. I think we should discuss what you want done."

"What do you mean?"

 

"Well, I mean how you want your funeral, where you want to be buried, who will do the eulogy. Being that you were a serviceman, you are able to get a veteran's burial at the serviceman's cemetery in San Diego if you want. Also as a fireman, you are entitled to a full dress funeral from the department. And I have been told by Den, that you will be getting one. Also I know you want a typical Irish wake. Which can be assured by me."

 

"OH, ok, I see. God, this is really happening!! God. Ok, I want to be buried where my dad is, ok? Den is doing the eulogy-we already discussed it. I would love to have all that pomp and stuff-but ONLY if my mom can handle it. I want to ride on Engine 51 and have the guys be my pallbearers if possible. OK?"

 

"Yes, Chet, that's fine. I can arrange all of this. We are basically done. One thing, I know this will sound morbid and terrible, but in your case, I think it is important. I would like you to sign this now, and I will fill in your wishes. This way, if the end comes sooner than expected, your shall will be legal and binding."

 

"Yeah, ok, no it doesn't sound bad and you are right. I feel like the bullet has moved more but not in any pain. So, if this is how it's gonna be, you are right to have me sign now. I am glad not to have pain, but it is a little scary not knowing what is happening.'

 

Suddenly I clutched my chest and yelled, "OH, God it hurts. Get the nurse PLEASE!"

 

Mike ran out and called for a nurse who came running in. By the time she came in I was feeling a bit better, but still experiencing chest pain.

 

"What is it, Chet?"

"I don't know, but my chest feels like someone has just placed a piano on it. God, it hurts. And my left arm feels numb."

 

Looking at the monitor, the nurse saw I was very tachycardic. She asked Mike to leave and paged Dr. Brackett stat.

 

She took my blood pressure and pulse, saying to me, all the while, "Ok, Chet, just try to relax. Dr. Brackett will be here soon."

As she was trying to soothe me, I saw my mom at the door and asked her to come over. She grabbed my hand and I squeezed it, knowing the end was nearer than I had figured.

 

Dr. Brackett came in and examined me, allowing my mom to stay, as he had promised he would.

 

"Well, Chet," Dr. Brackett sadly said, "Seems I was a bit off. Huh? Do you know what is happening?"

"Yeah, I do Doc. Remember what you said about the whole department being here. Well, I don't want the whole department just my team plus Den. I need them Doc. Please ask Mr. Jones to leave and prepare my stuff for me?"

"Chet, he has left. And Den is right outside along with Roy and John. Let me go get them." 

 

Mom left to get my friends and contact the Captain, Marco and Mike. 

 

"Dr. Brackett, why does it hurt so much? I thought you said I would not have pain?"

 

"Chet, I have just given you some Morphine so you should feel better. But I don't know of anything that can help the pain of the bullet moving. I'm sorry."

 

As they were talking, Chet's friends and family came in. 

 

Roy smiled and said, "Chet, the rest of the guys should be here in twenty minutes, ok?"

"Yeah, thanks, Roy." I breathlessly said, with the oxygen on, I was having a lot of trouble breathing. 

 

Den came over and grabbed my other hand and said, "Hey, brother, did you get everything done?"

 

"Yes, Den I did. Mike's a very smart guy, he even had me sign the stuff so it's all legal and binding already. Thank God.

 

I'M GONNA MISS ALL OF YOU SO MUCH!!! GOD , I WISH I HAD MORE TIME!! 

 

Hey, Den, c'mere" And I made him lean down to me. "Listen, remember what I said about one last prank on John-put a couple of water spouting flowers on my suit and have a long wire and when he goes up to coffin, get him. OK?"

 

Den stood up and said, "OK, Chet whatever you say." and smiled evilly at John as he did so.

 

"Chet!? What are you planning? Are you planning to come back and haunt me?"

 

Chet, and everyone, laughed, "No, Gage, if only I could. YOU"LL SEE!! BWAHAHA" And suddenly I was so damn exhausted I just slumped like a lump of hay. "GOD, I'm tired!"

 

 

chapter fifteen

 

 

I closed my eyes and saw 'Angela' smiling at me. "Seems your time came sooner than we expected. But I did promise you would not be alone and your affairs would be in order, didn't I? Are you ready now?"

I told her no, because Marco, Mike and the Captain were not here, yet. Smiling she said, "Yes, they are, Chet. Do you want to say goodbye one last time?"

 

"Yes, 'Angela' I would, please. Believe me, I am ready, but I need to say goodbye and see my mom one more time."

 

When I opened my eyes, Marco, Mike and Hank were there. I must have been out for a while. My mom was crying.

 

"His breathing is so labored and shallow. And look at his heart, it is only beating 40-45 beats a minute now. I guess he is getting ready. Oh, Chester, me son, I am going to miss you so much. I will always love you." 

 

Den was now holding my mother and they were both crying. I tried to speak to them, but even though I could clearly hear and see all that was happening around me, I could not respond to anything. 

 

Suddenly I felt myself rising out of my body and saw my human self gasp and flaccidly fall back on the bed. The monitor started going crazy. It was flatlining and I knew I was dead.

 

'Angela' was by my side and she just stood there with me, knowing I needed to deal with this. There was no going back now. I was dead. 

 

My mom almost fainted, but then suddenly she said, "OK, Dennis, please call the funeral home while I go get the doctor."

Dennis, crying, was in shock. "DENNIS KELLY! Call the funeral home and ask for Mr. O'Shaugnessy himself. You hear me!!"

"Yeah, mom, I do. But Chet...Chet.."

 

"He's gone! Den, you know your brother. He would not want us to break down, now, would he? And Captain Stanley?"

"Yes, Mrs. Kelly?"

 

"I need you to call the department for me and make the necessary arrangements. I know Chester wants to ride atop Engine 51.

 

Roy, you were in the military, right?"

"Yes, ma'm I was. Do you want me to arrange that end of it?"

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind."

 

Have any of you boys ever been to a REAL Irish wake? Well, you will be tomorrow. Chet's wake will be tomorrow and Thursday and he will be buried on Friday from Sacred Heart Church. ok?"

 

Dr. Brackett, by this time had pronounced Chet and was amazed at the stamina his mother had.

 

"Mrs. Kelly? Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes," with tears streaming down her face, "Yes, Dr. Brackett I am. This is how I dealt with his dear father's death and I know Chet would expect no less from me. One thing about being a fireman's family, you get the strength to do what must be done."

 

epilogue

 

Chet's funeral went off just as Mrs. Kelly planned. Chet, with Den's help, got his Pigeon one last time and everyone laughed, even Johnny.

 

Dennis' eulogy to his brother was one that not only celebrated his love of life, but also allowed Den to tell how very special his younger brother was. He also told how much Chester B. Kelly loved being a fireman.

 

Chet 's last ride on the rig was done on a beautiful Los Angeles day. There was hardly any smog, which was a pleasant surprise to everyone.

 

Afterwards, Mrs. Kelly had invited all to her home for the mercy meal. 

 

At Mrs. Kelly's, everyone enjoyed telling their favorite Chet stories. 

 

Chet was able to observe all this, along with his father and 'Angela'. He really was at peace, and felt happier than he ever thought possible. 

 

"Well, Chester, me boy. We are back together again. I know it will be hard at first, but believe me, your mother, brother, family friends will never forget you. HOW COULD ANYONE EVER FORGET THE PHANTOM AND THE PHANTOM JUNIOR?"

 

Chet smiled and hugged his father.

 

Looking down again, he heard Johnny begin a toast, "To Chester B. Kelly, one of craziest people I've ever met, who had the sickest sense of humor around. But when it came to being counted on, Chester B. Kelly was always there, especially for me."

 

"And I always will be, John Roderick Gage, I always will be."

 

And Chet, 'Angela' and his dad walked beyond the horizon, at peace and knowing they were truly in God's care. 

 

 

 

finis

 

 

 

10/28/02


End file.
